


Shy Bucky Headcanon

by Tuiccim



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Shy Bucky Headcanon

  * Bucky practically ignored you for the first couple of months. 
  * It was only that you consistently offered him your friendship without being obtrusive about it that got him to slowly open up to you. 
  * He was shy, surprisingly, but after so much time being a puppet for Hydra he was unsure of his own personality at times. 
  * He’s terrified of hurting the people close to him and only really allows Sam and Steve in. 
  * Slowly, but surely, you manage to get him to talk to you. 
  * Your heart soars the first time you actually get him to laugh. 
  * The first time he makes you giggle he stares in awe as you throw your head back. 
  * He begins to look forward to your quietly spoken good mornings and your sweet wishes for a good night. 
  * He retreats from you a few times and you always give him space when he needs it. 
  * You bring him books and little trinkets occasionally to help him relate more to the outside world. 
  * He learns to recognize when you are struggling and he’ll bring you treats to see your smile.
  * He shies away from touch and you respect his boundaries. 
  * The first time he seeks out a hug, you have to hide tears. 
  * He gets to the point where he touches you without thinking. 
  * He opens up to you finally seeing you as a friend.
  * The four of you become a unit. You, Steve, Sam, and Bucky are nearly always together in some combination. 
  * Bucky calls you one of his best friends casually one day and you surprise him with a hug of gratitude. 
  * He’s terrified he’ll hurt you somehow but it begins to give way to fear of losing you. 
  * You made him his favorite breakfast one morning and when you set a plate in front of him, you kissed his cheek. 
  * That’s when he knew he’d fallen for you. 
  * He kept it to himself but he was sure his face gave it away every time he looked at you. 
  * When you are captured and nearly killed on mission, Bucky knows he has to tell you. 
  * Bucky paces in his room trying to figure out how to say it. 
  * When he realizes all he’s doing is stalling he shakes himself and heads to your room.
  * “Doll!” He bursts in without knocking and you sit up in the bed, snatching the blanket to cover yourself. 
  * “Bucky?” Steve’s voice stops Bucky in his tracks as his best friend sits up in your bed and wraps an arm around you. 
  * “Are you okay, Buck?” You look at him questioningly. 
  * “Fine. Sorry. Nevermind.” Bucky retreats as quickly as he can.
  * Bucky was scared he’d hurt the people he got close to.
  * He forgot they could hurt him, too. 




End file.
